mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Deidre
Deidre is the main antagonist of Whispered Secrets: Song of Sorrow. Biography Centuries ago, Deidre's kind, the sirens, began attacking humans. An Order founded to protect humanity discovered the secret to defeating the sirens; a weapon forged from siren bones and human blood. The Order slaughtered every siren leaving Deidre the last of her kind. Deidre swore revenge. For many years, Deidre used her beautiful voice to lure ships aground. To save his people, a man named Alastar set out for Deidre's lair. He protected himself against her song and defeated Deidre but he could not kill her with his man-made sword. Alastar imprisoned Deidre in a temple but told the townspeople that she was dead. He gave Deidre's amulet to his mute daughter. The amulet gave her a beautiful voice but her father warned her not to sing a certain song. Years later, Leandra, Alastar's descendant and the owner of Deidre's amulet, was playing with her friends. She forgot the curse and sang the forbidden melody. Deidre awakened and began to plot her freedom and the destruction of humanity. She used her remaining powers to poison all the water on the island. Anyone who drank it would hear Deidre's voice and become her slave. Eventually only Leandra was left and Deidre sent her pawns to find the amulet. The Detective came to the town and Leandra, to keep it from the siren, gave the amulet to the Detective. Leandra was poisoned by the water and entered a dreamworld crafted from Deidre's memories. Here Deidre taunted Leandra. Leandra was saved by the Detective and together they discovered how to kill Deidre. In the temple, the Detective encountered the chained Deidre who demanded the amulet. The siren warned that her slaves would soon reach the temple. The Detective forged a weapon to kill Deidre once and for all but the siren broke free and attacked. Deidre was vanquished and the people were freed from her spell. Personality Deidre is hateful and filled with rage. Lonely without the sirens, she hated humanity for slaughtering them and wanted to kill them all to avenge her people. However, even before the massacre, she was as wicked and cruel as the rest of her kind and had little to no compassion for humans. She is blind to her people's actions in their own demise. Powers and Abilities * '''Mind Control: '''Deidre's magic poisoned all the water on the island. Whoever drank it would hear her voice in their heads and fall under her control. She could also show visions to people under her spell. * '''Longevity: '''Deidre was ancient. She lived for many centuries without showing any signs of old age. She was around when sirens began attacking humans, long before Leandra and Alastar were even born. * '''Invulnerability: '''As a siren, Deidre is invulnerable to all human weapons. While she can be subdued, she cannot be killed. She could be harmed by other sirens or a weapon forged from siren bones and human blood. * '''Animal Manipulation: '''Deidre had some control over a few sea creatures including a giant squid and a sea monster. * '''Siren Song (formerly): '''When she had her amulet, Deidre could sing with unearthly beauty. Her voice could enchant humans and lure them to their doom or make them run their ships aground. Deidre coveted the return of the amulet to regain her other lost abilities. Gallery Deidre sleeping.png Deidre 01.png Deidre vision.png Deidre Attacks.png Deidre Vanquished.png Alastar and Deidre.png Battle.png See Also * Sirens (Whispered Secrets) * Detective (Whispered Secrets) Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Game Merpeople Category:NPMs